


Anything but Conventional

by AraniaDraws (AraniaArt), itsfnickingawesomeness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Conventions, Dimension Travel, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, So many cliches, Top Bucky Barnes, one instance of a close-call almost panic attack, second chapter is just closet sex so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaDraws, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfnickingawesomeness/pseuds/itsfnickingawesomeness
Summary: Steve and Bucky somehow get dropped into a real world convention, with no way to contact the Avengers. It’s up to them to figure out where exactly they are, how to get back, and- most importantly- why does everyone keep telling them to kiss?Done for the 2018 Captain America Reverse Big Bang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it! Only the second chapter is explicit, so all of the plot and family-friendly stuff is in this first chapter: read at your own discretion!
> 
> As always, thank you to my many betas: Robin, Jen, my friend Molly, and my friend Surabi. Couldn't have done it without you guys <3 And thank YOU, AraniaArt, for the lovely artwork that inspired this!!
> 
> Dedicated to my sister, who puts up with my nonsense and accompanies me to cons whenever I ask.

_‘What the hell?’_ One moment Steve had been ready to throw a punch at the shoulder joint of a giant mechanical tiger, and the next thing he knew he was in a strange, noisy hall with no fighting in sight. He blinked, feeling unsteady on his feet, completely disoriented.

All Steve could make sense of was _people_ : hundreds of them, maybe thousands, colorful and chattering, all shoved into this… exposition room? He felt Bucky tense up next to him, no doubt clenching his fists and immediately scoping out exits, threats, and possible weapons. Even though Steve was no less tense, he put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing gently to calm Bucky down. It worked, the muscles relaxing a fraction under Steve’s hand.

Scanning the crowd, Steve noticed several things. For one, most of the people here looked young, most of them younger than Steve. Well, technically. A lot of them also seemed to be dressed up or carrying props, making the space look like Halloween on steroids. Overall, it was one of the strangest places in which he had found himself. Not the strangest; that definitely belonged to the factory that Hydra had taken over, the one that was used to make both dildos and fans. He made eye contact with Bucky, who looked stoic as always, but Steve still felt his muscles contracting and flexing underneath his hand, and he knew that Bucky was completely on edge.

So many possibilities were racing through his head, each one more outlandish than the last. Some Hydra teleportation trap? Had Clint somehow drugged them and dumped them somewhere overwhelmingly horrible as joke? Had Tony designed some new simulation and neglected to tell the super soldiers that he wanted them to test it?

“Do you recognize this place?” Steve murmured in Bucky's ear. Bucky shook his head once sharply, eyes still darting around every corner of the room.

Steve sighed; there was one possibility dashed. Squaring his shoulders, he scanned the overcrowded room, finally finding what he was looking for. The hand that he had placed on Bucky's right shoulder moved to wrap around his bicep, and Steve firmly guided Bucky through the crowd. Steve was unafraid to use his bulk to his advantage, though not without his fair share of murmuring, “Sorry,” and “excuse me”. What was possibly even more disconcerting than the crowd and the unfamiliar location was the way people were staring at him, and at Bucky. Facial expressions ranged from shock, awe, amusement, and confusion- every single person he brushed past had a reaction to them. Steve merely catalogued that under ‘Things to Think About Later’, right now focusing on getting Bucky to a quieter, more secure location.

Within a couple minutes they pushed open the door to the men's bathroom, and Steve prodded Bucky into the direction of one of the handicap stalls. The bathroom was empty at the moment, for which Steve was extremely grateful.

“I'm not a fuckin' child, Rogers,” Bucky muttered.

Steve simply raised an eyebrow, noticing that Bucky already seemed looser and more focused, but he didn’t say anything. Because he was the bigger person. “Any idea what happened?” Steve asked, both of them leaning on opposite walls of the stall, feet tangled in the middle.

Bucky huffed, running his metal hand through his hair, a gesture of which Steve definitely did not track every second. “No clue. Last thing I remember was...” His frown deepened, left hand whirring as he squeezed his fist tighter. “I... breakfast? I can't- why…”

Steve hurriedly wrapped his hands around Bucky's upper arms, feeling the minute tremors that said Bucky was _this close_ to snapping. Steve knew that Bucky was terrified of any lost time, and rightly so.

Thumbs rubbing circles onto Bucky's biceps, Steve spoke softly and slowly. “Hey, it's alright. I remember breakfast, and then we got that call about the skirmish happening over in Pennsylvania?”

Bucky's gaze flicked briefly up to Steve's, before returning to the floor. He let out a purposeful exhale, forcing his shoulders to stop creeping up. “Right...” Bucky said, “Right. Wanda and Sam needed some help, since there were more lackeys than expected.” Steve gave him a small smile and a nod, to which Bucky rolled his eyes, rather fondly. “So... why are we here? I don't remember anything bad happening, but obviously there's no battle here. Or Sam and Wanda.”

Steve bit his lip, trying not to let all of this unsettle him too much. He had to keep his shit together for Bucky, no matter how much his friend denied it. “I'm not sure. Let's give them a call and see if they have any idea what happened.”

Bucky nodded slightly, reaching up to tap Steve's hands where they were still caressing Bucky's arms. Steve hastily removed his hands, clearing his throat as he searched through his utility belt pockets for his phone. Tony always joked about making Steve a belt clip for his phone, but even Steve knew that belt clips were a huge no-no.

Finding his phone and pulling up Sam's number, Steve called him, tapping the fingers of his free hand on his hip. “Fuck,” Steve breathed as the call failed. He tried Wanda next, cursing louder when that call failed as well. Bucky raised an eyebrow, and Steve shook his head, face grim. Just to be sure, Steve called Tony, Natasha, and even Clint- all of the calls failed, wouldn't even ring. Steve let out a controlled breath, leaning back against his side of the stall. “Yup... we're fucked.”

Bucky snorted, letting his head bang against the wall. “Now what do we do?” he asked, arm whirring as it tensed and relaxed over and over again.

Steve hummed. “Honestly, our best bet might be to explore and see what we can find out. I didn't see any immediate threats out there, did you?” Bucky snorted again, which was his way of agreeing even though he didn't like the plan. It happened often, to Steve's annoyance. “Come on, what's the worst that could happen, Buck?”

Bucky groaned, turning and pushing open the stall door with more force than necessary. “I hate when you say shit like that. That means that something god-awful is going to happen.”

 _Humph_ ing in indignation, Steve followed Bucky out of the stall, only to freeze when they saw someone in the bathroom with them. The person gawked for a moment, and _shit_ they had definitely seen both of them coming out of the same stall. Finally, they smirked, saying, “Keeping true to the characters. I like it. Nicely done, fellas.”

Steve glanced at Bucky, who looked as confused as Steve felt, before turning back to the person before him. “Uh... thanks?” With a stiff smile, he jerked his head at the door, trying to get Bucky to leave quickly. Bucky rolled his eyes again, strolling to the door in a way that had Steve pressing his lips together in both frustration and maybe- possibly- appreciation.

Outside the bathroom Bucky was leaning against the wall, looking for all the world like he was just enjoying his afternoon. Steve had to get some tips from him on appearing more calm and collected.

Leaning gently against the wall next to Bucky, Steve asked lowly, “So... what's your take?”

Bucky hummed quietly, still scanning the room behind them, and then the hallway before them, busy and bustling. “I see hundreds of people- most of them pretty young- dressed up in costumes, taking pictures, buying things, and lining up for something.” Steve nodded, hiding his disappointment that there weren't very many more clues to be found. Bucky must still have known what Steve was thinking, and gingerly knocked his right shoulder into Steve's left. “Hey, don't rush me, alright? You wanted a super spy, you shoulda taken Natalia on this mission.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at his best friend. It had been rough going since Bucky came back to him, looking half dead on the Tower's doorstep three months after the helicarriers incident. It had taken weeks for Bucky to talk easily with Steve, over a month before he would casually touch Steve. Every joke Bucky cracked, every casual brush, Steve hoarded with joy. It was the little things, like his Brooklyn accent peeking back through, that made Bucky a perfect mix of old and new. Steve shook his head once he realized the territory into which his thoughts were veering; Bucky had still been talking.

“... had asked, and then Tony was telling him about these things called cons- short for conventions- where people can go, and do and see nerdy shit. Seems kinda like the Stark Expo, you know? I think we got dumped into the middle of one.” At Steve's confused silence, Bucky side-eyed him, mouth quirking up. “Need me to repeat that?”

Shaking his head, Steve forced himself back into mission mode. “Convention. Nerdy shit. Got it. Exploring?”

Bucky huffed a barely-there laugh and pushed off the wall. Glancing around them, Steve decided to go back into the hall where they had just been. Upon entering, he was hit the huge wall of sound and chaos from inside, and he physically flinched from the onslaught. Bucky bumped into his back, grumbling curses as people swarmed around them to reach tables and meet up with friends.

“Fuckin’ hate this,” Bucky muttered, pressing himself closer to Steve to avoid the throng of people pushing past them. Bucky was always insistent on not being treated like he was made of glass, which Steve thought he did rather well, but sometimes it was obvious that Bucky was struggling hard to keep it together, for which Steve absolutely didn’t blame him. Before he could think twice, Steve offered his hand out backwards for Bucky to take. He mumbled something cynical, but took Steve’s hand, squeezing gratefully.

The two men wound their way slowly through the room, in the aisles formed by booths and tables. The place was packed, body heat and shouted conversations filling the air around them. Bucky seemed more at ease the longer they were in the room, as he was able to get the lay of the land and read the attitude of the room. Steve merely tried to blend in, waving occasionally to people who gawked or pointed at them. Nothing so far was sticking out as a clue as to where exactly they were, or how they had gotten there, but Steve didn’t feel any immediate sense of danger.

Until he heard a small shriek from behind him. He spun around, hand going for his shield, but froze when he saw the source of the noise. A girl dressed in an old-school USO dress came bouncing up to him, beaming. “Oh my god, your costume is fantastic! How did you get all those details?” Her hand hovered above Steve’s arm, as if tracing the seams on the fabric from the air.

Steve gaped at her, feeling Bucky’s amusement mix with his wariness. “Uh… oh, well, I didn’t make it myself?” Technically SHIELD, or maybe Tony, had made this suit, and Steve should probably educate himself on what it was….

But the girl was nodding enthusiastically, unbothered by the vague answer. “Right, right, a commission, then. I wish I had the money to drop on something as nice as that! You’ll definitely win the contest for sure.” Steve nodded weakly; he had no idea what the girl thought he had done. “Can I get a picture with you?” she asked.

This, at least, was something that Steve was experienced with. “Yes, of course!” he replied, feeling his fake photo smile stretch across his face. The girl fist-pumped before hastily digging in her purse for her phone. Steve took the requisite selfie with her, waving as she scampered off to a nearby table.

“Even in… wherever this is, you still get all the attention,” Bucky griped good-naturedly.

Steve rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back a smile. “Don’t act like you don’t purposely exit out of a third story window to avoid the paps.”

“That only happened _once_ , and it was only because they weren’t supposed to be there in the first place!” Bucky protested, the slight smile lines around his eyes the only indication he wasn’t actually mad.

Steve lightly shoved Bucky, reveling in the fact that he was somehow allowed to have this again. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Bucky. Just remind me of that next time you-” He was interrupted by the arrival of an African-American girl in an impressive Black Widow costume, her eyes locked on Bucky’s arm. A blonde guy wearing a t-shirt with Steve’s shield on it followed her with an air of amusement, sipping on a Starbucks drink. “Holy _shit_ , that arm is so life-like! Your costume is amazing too- is that real leather? You both look fantastic,” she babbled, hands flitting through the air just above Bucky’s arm.

Bucky looked back at Steve, who was torn between further confusion and laughing at Bucky’s wide-eyed look. Bucky generally avoided news teams like they were the plague, and very few people dared to stop and talk to him on the street. “Resting bitch face”, Clint called it. Steve ended up giving him a very unhelpful shrug and nod combination, jerking his chin at the pair. Bucky gave him a fleeting stink-eye before he turned back to the girl.

“Ah… thanks. Yeah, it’s um… a real arm,” Bucky said, and Steve saw him wince slightly at his answer. It wasn’t a lie, technically.

Both of the civilians stared at him then, something like sorrow coming into their eyes. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry. Well, hell of a choice for a prosthetic! It’s super lit,” the girl said, rallying. “Hey, do you mind if we get a picture? We got a _history_. Well, we should, anyway, Russian spies and all.”

There was barely time for Bucky to stutter out an “I guess,” before the girl wrapped her arm around Bucky’s right arm, pulling out a fake gun and striking a pose. Steve was impressed with her precision.

“That looks awesome,” her friend said, taking a few pictures on his phone. “Yeah, this’ll look great on Tumblr. We’ll tell people to vote for you!” With more waves and thanks the two sauntered off, Bucky still looking completely confused.

Steve couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that filled his chest. It always killed him how little Bucky thought of himself, and it was nice that in whatever odd place they were in, people saw him for the amazing person he really was. But that was a lot of emotions to unpack, so Steve kept it light. Elbowing Bucky, Steve teased, “Now who’s the attention hog?”

Bucky scoffed, but Steve swore he saw a hint of a blush on Bucky’s cheeks, and that did weird things to Steve’s insides. “Shut up. Let’s go figure out where the hell we are,” Bucky retorted. Steve followed after him with a grin, only noticing after a moment that they were heading directly towards a giant cardboard cutout of himself.

“What the hell is that?” Steve demanded. Did he really look like that in the uniform? No wonder Tony was always calling him a dorito.

Bucky didn’t deign to answer him, and was already on the move to the table next to the life size Captain America. Steve followed his friend, staring warily at his own face as he walked by.

Bucky was browsing through what seemed to be comic books, which covered every inch of the table. Most of them were unfamiliar, though a few- such as Batman- Steve did recognize. He felt a wave of nostalgia- comic books were one of the only mediums on which Steve and Bucky had agreed back in the day.

“Steve, get a load of this,” Bucky murmured suddenly, handing him a thin book. Steve took it gingerly, not even knowing what to expect anymore.

C _aptain America, Winter Soldier_ read the top and bottom of the cover, respectively. On the left was a drawing of Steve, shield up and ready, and on the right was Bucky, machine gun held aloft in his metal hand. Feeling an increasing sense of vertigo and slightly-hysterical-laughter, Steve rapidly flipped through the comic, jaw dropping the more he read.

“Holy shit, Buck, it’s all in here! Me working with the Avengers, you with… with Hydra, the Helicarriers, you coming back to me- it’s all in this story!” Steve whispered, trying not to draw attention to himself while he had an existential crisis. Some guy, Brubaker, had written this about them? So, was there another Steve and Bucky already here? Even Steve’s enhanced mind was having trouble wrapping itself around the uncanniness of it all.

Bucky cleared his throat, looking visibly disturbed for the first time all afternoon. “Steve… I don’t think it’s _about_ us. I think it _is_ us. I think we’re just fictional characters here.” There were a few moments of tense silence, and Steve noticed the quick flashes of frustration, confusion, and fear in Bucky’s eyes.

Closing his eyes, Steve took a fortifying breath. He put the comic back down on the table, before closing his hands around Bucky’s shoulders. “Okay,” he breathed, “okay. At least now we know what we’re dealing with. Sort of. I bet Tony and Wanda are already working on a way to get us back.” Bucky didn’t look comforted. “Everything will be fine. At least no bad guys are gonna come running at us, right? There’s no Hydra here if it’s all just a story.” And, hey, that was actually a pretty good point. Steve mentally patted himself on the back.

Bucky studied him for a moment longer. “You sound awfully chipper for someone who just found out they’re not real,” he retorted, but he sounded more even and confident than he had a moment ago.

Clapping him once on the shoulder before he let go, Steve chuckled. “Trust me, Buck, I’m freaking the fuck out on the inside.”

Bucky gave him small smile before saying, “Yeah, I feel you. Come on, let’s go see what other info we can gather while we wait for those morons to get us back home.” Steve beamed at him, happy that Bucky was back to making jokes.

The two set off among the aisles, wandering back and forth around tables and weaving through the crowd. They saw everything from anime (to which Steve had had a horribly TMI introduction, courtesy of Tony), to video games, to TV shows. Steve recognized about a third of the stuff, though he didn’t know whether that was because things were that different in this alternate dimension, or if he was just behind on his pop culture again. Steve kept up a running commentary, either exclaiming over weird merchandise, appreciating good artwork, or just generally thinking out loud about their situation.

“We’ll definitely have to tell everyone about this back home,” Steve said to Bucky’s back. Bucky had stopped at a table, but Steve was currently watching someone wander around in a giant, fuzzy, rainbow wolf costume. It made him incredibly uneasy, for some reason.

“Steve…” Bucky said, gently tugging on the sleeve of Steve’s uniform.

“It’s such a strange place, and we don’t even exist here!” Steve exclaimed.

“Steve!” he said louder, now tugging faster.

“I mean, I guess we do, but we’re fake. Made up. Our lives are only _stories_ ,” Steve mused.

“ _Steve!_ ” Bucky hissed gripping Steve’s arm and pulling him to a halt.

“What!” But the word was barely out of his mouth before he saw what Bucky was pointing at. It was another booth, lined up along all the rest, but this one was _covered_ in drawings and posters of them. “Wow, that’s a lot… of… us….”

What Steve had failed at first to notice was that every single one of these had the two of them touching, kissing, rubbing, _fucking_ …. It was a table devoted to the two of them together. _Together_ , together. 

“Uh…” Steve really wasn’t sure what to say. Some of them looked like they had been taken directly out of Steve’s best and guiltiest dreams.

“Hm.” God, why wasn’t Bucky reacting?

“That’s….” If it was possible for skin to spontaneously combust, Steve’s face would’ve burst into flames right about now.

“Yup.” There was no way Bucky couldn’t see _right through_ Steve, and Steve kind of wanted to crawl back into some ice right now.

“Huh.” Some of the drawings were… quite imaginative… and Steve’s imagination needed to _quit. It._ Steve swallowed hard, completely unable to read Bucky’s expression. His eyes skipped over the drawings again, before going back to Bucky’s face.

Steve wasn’t an idiot- he knew that what he felt for Bucky was beyond friendship. Hell, Bucky knew that the two of them had long since passed most normal platonic boundaries. But considering their history- their traumas and struggle, their combined two centuries of time- Steve always thought he could fly under the radar. Sometimes, he thought that maybe Bucky shared those feelings, would see it in a look or feel it in a touch. But Steve would never, ever risk either their friendship or Bucky’s recovery by giving in to those feelings. Besides, he was bisexual, there were plenty of options for him… eventually….

Back to the issue at hand. So not only were they not real people in this… universe, but they also… were a couple? Well, it was good to know that gay people were allowed here, too. “Should we-” Steve started, taking a step towards the booth. He had an idea itching at his skull, one that was simultaneously primed for failure but could _also_ be amazingly successful. Strange how often his plans included both of those possibilities.

“Steve, what are you- no, Steve, get back here!” Bucky hissed, making a grab for- and missing- Steve’s sleeve as he headed straight for the booth. Steve could hear his friend grumbling under his breath as he stalked after him, and he couldn’t resist smirking a bit.

The guy behind the booth looked up as Steve approached, eyebrows climbing his forehead. “Damn, sweet costumes!” he exclaimed, and Steve resisted the urge to groan for the hundredth time. He wasn’t wearing this uniform for at least a month when they got back home.

“Thanks,” he said smile slightly forced, “but I actually had a question about your table?”

“Fire away, bro,” the kid responded.

“Right, um…” Where to even start? Steve felt the blush starting on his cheeks again. “So… what is all this?”

The guy stared for a moment, confusion written all over his features. “Ummm… Stucky?”

“A what?” Steve asked, feeling a headache brewing. God, this whole experience was worse than trying to get a straight answer out of Tony.

The artist laughed a little, looking halfway between concerned and irritated. “Dude, you guys are dressed as these characters, do you not know who you are? Like… what?”

This was why Steve was a terrible spy- he was not great with manipulation or subtlety, and he could only feel his blush getting deeper. Just as he was formulating plan to knock a table over and escape in the mess, Bucky slid up beside him, looking like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. “Sorry, I kind of roped my buddy here into dressing up with me, I’m afraid he’s not much of a fan. Just here as a favor, really,” he said, all smiles as he threw an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

As the kid looked back at Steve, Steve tried not to look like he was dying from both awkwardness and the proximity to Bucky. “Aight, I gotcha. You’re a good friend, man, not many people wanna hang out with a bunch of nerds all day.”

Steve managed a laugh along with the other two, recalling a time when Bucky tried to drag him to every science exhibition and fair in town.

“Anyway,” the artist continued, “this is Stucky- it’s the relationship name for Steve and Bucky. Back in the comics it wasn’t so popular, especially ‘cause Bucky was a kid in those, but since the movies came out it’s probably the most popular pairing.” Steve nodded, mind whirling but lungs broken as he processed. “They got chemistry man,” the kid went on, “a _history_ , and… shit, the number of times Steve has given it all up, or risked everything for Bucky? That’s true love.”

A sound somewhere between a squeak and a choke came out of Steve, and he kept nodding, probably looking like a fucking bobblehead. “Right, right, totally, makes sense.”

Bucky gave him a side-eye, but made no indication otherwise that he was anywhere near as rattled as Steve. “Yeah, that about sums it up. We’ll have to watch the movies later this week, pal.”

“Definitely!” the artist said, nodding vigorously. “I love my bisexual dads.”

With another strangled noise, Steve forcefully whirled around and walked away, half-dragging Bucky along with him. His mind was split into two parts: _holy shit, does everyone know I love Bucky?_ and _holy shit, I gotta play it cool._

Once the pair had reached the next aisle over, which was a little less crowded, Steve finally took a breath. He winced as he finally dropped Bucky’s left arm, which had been still wrapped around him. Bucky was watching him, mildly amused as if Steve was telling a mediocre knock-knock joke. “Uh, well…” Steve stuttered. _What does one even say to that?_ “That’s… interesting.”

A tiny, barely-there smile lifted the right corner of Bucky’s lips. “I’ll say.” As quick as it had come, the smile left. “You’re not… upset, right?” There was a flicker of something in Bucky’s face, gone before Steve could read it.

“NO. No, no, of course not!” Steve said, probably too loudly, digging his own grave deeper. Bucky crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised. “It’s just… I’ve never… thought of that before.” The blush was rising further on his face, and god _damnit_ he really should ask Natasha to teach him how to lie.

Huffing, Bucky clenched his jaw and stepped into Steve’s personal space, sending Steve’s pulse racing. In a low voice he said, “Look, Steve… maybe we should talk about th-”

A loud burst of feedback from the front of the room startled them apart. “Hello, everyone!” a person with bright blue hair standing on a chair shouted into a megaphone. “It’s time to announce the winner of the costume contest!”

Everyone in the crowd cheered, but Bucky and Steve met each other’s confused gazes for the ten thousandth time that day. Steve couldn’t help but be grateful for the interruption, wanting to avoid that conversation for the next century of his life.

“Hopefully everyone has cast their votes!” the presenter continued. “Now, a lot of these were done by description, obviously, ‘cause who has time to ask names?” Chuckles sounded from the crowd. “Just a reminder, the winners get a free photograph and autograph session with the actors from their fandom that are here. If that doesn’t apply, it’s an actor of their choice.” More scattered cheers from the crowd. “Now… the winners- plural- are… drum roll please… ‘incredibly realistic Bucky and Cap’!” they shouted over the noise from the crowd.

Steve’s stomach dropped as everyone in their vicinity turned to look at them, talking and pointing and clapping. He distantly heard the person up front asking where the winners were, and Bucky looked two seconds away from punching his way through a wall at all of the attention suddenly on them.

“Come on up here, guys, let everyone see your outfits!” The blue-haired person beckoned to them. Taking a deep breath, and grabbing Bucky’s hand both for support and to drag him along, Steve made his way through the crowd. He wasn’t totally sure what was going on, but he was used to being thrown up on stage and treated like a thing rather than a person, so this was fine. He could do this. This was easily ten thousand times easier than parsing out his own complicated feelings with Bucky.

Bucky, on the other hand, obviously hated it; he was a true spy in that he preferred the shadows and the secrets. He was vibrating out of his skin, eyes doing a barely controlled, constant sweeping for threats and exit opportunities. Steve really, _really_ hoped no one popped a balloon right now, or Bucky would be out the nearest window before they could blink. As they reached the chair upfront, everyone in the crowd was looking directly at them. Steve gave a smile and a wave, falling back into his PR training.

“Damn, those _are_ really nice costumes,” the announcer said, and people in the front couple rows echoed the statement.

“Really nice bodies, too,” someone called out, inciting laughter. “Kiss!” someone else yelled, which garnered a few laughs, a couple people repeating the requests.

Oh _shit_ , Steve thought, panicking. Bucky still hadn’t let go of Steve’s hand, and he might have bruises on it later but that was fine because he was probably gripping Bucky’s hand just as hard.

What wasn’t fine was the way Bucky was now studying Steve’s profile, no doubt seeing the crimson blush painting his cheeks, noticing how hard Steve was clenching his jaw. Because Steve _wanted_ to, wanted nothing more than to just pull Bucky close and lay one on him. But not like this, not in some strange universe and in front of a bunch of strange people.

The host came to their rescue before it could get any more awkward. “Hey, leave ‘em alone guys, chill,” they said with a chuckle. “Anyway, you two are _super_ lucky, because both Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan are actually here today!” The crowd cheered again, and Steve felt another sinking wave of helpless confusion- who were _they_? “They’ve graciously donated their time to hang out with you guys for a bit, take some pics, sign some things, you know. Here are your passes,” they handed Steve two lanyards, “and you can meet them in Hall B. Have fun!”

Steve managed a faint thank you, as he and Bucky scurried away.

“Oh Jesus, what now?” Bucky groaned, leaning against a wall, breathing slowly becoming more regular. He leaned against the wall next to Bucky, pressing their shoulders together in a silent gesture of support. So far nothing _bad_ had happened, but they had already found out that they were stranded away from their friends in some alternate reality, were not actually real, and were thought to be lovers, so Steve wasn’t terribly excited to see what new revelation this next stage brought.

Shrugging, Steve peered across the room to the doorway they had gone through to get to the bathroom earlier. “I really don’t know, pal. That plaque says we’re in Hall D right now, so I’m assuming whatever this is is happening two rooms down.”

Bucky glared balefully at Steve. “Do we have to go?”

“You’re the one who said we needed to gather information!” Steve protested. He didn’t want to encourage these adventures any more than Bucky did, but Steve also wanted to learn more about this place while they were here, maybe even find a way to get home. “Look, we’ve already walked through most of this room, and it’s been pretty useless as far as intel goes.” Bucky still didn’t look convinced, downright _pouting_ at Steve from beneath his hair. Steve sighed, adding, “I’m sure it’ll also be quieter, too, way less people,” as he flicked his VIP lanyard.

With a fairly impressive eyeroll, Bucky pushed himself off of the wall. “Fine. But if anything else weird happens, I’m blaming you.”

With that the two left the room they were in, finding their way to Hall B without much trouble. They both paused at the door, mentally preparing themselves for god knows what. Steve resisted the urge to grab hold of Bucky’s hand and squeeze.

A security guard at the door checked their lanyards, and Steve took one last deep breath before they were ushered in.

For the hundredth time today, Steve was speechless. Chatting at the table inside were two guys who could be his and Bucky’s damn twins. Sure, the guy who looked like Steve had brown hair and a beard, and the guy who looked like Bucky had much shorter hair and no beard… but other than that Steve could have sworn he was looking at his double.

“What the _hell_ ,” Bucky whispered, staring with wide eyes. The two at the table- what were their names, Chris and Sebastian?- had finally taken notice of them, and Steve was gratified to see them look shocked as well.

The guy who looked like Steve stood up. “Holy shit,” he exclaimed, laughing a bit, “you guys did a great job on those costumes! No wonder you won.” He came forward, and the Bucky twin stood up as well. They came closer and offered their hands to shake, and the Steve twin said, “So, hey, I’m Chris, that’s Sebastian. What’s up?”

Steve and Bucky shook hands with their doubles, then switched over to the other’s. The whole time, Steve’s mind was racing ahead. So, these guys were famous and looked exactly like Steve and Bucky- so they were probably actors in the movies that had been brought up earlier.

But Steve and Bucky couldn’t give their real names, or the actors would think they were nuts. Fake names and stories it was. “Um, hi. I’m… Grant, and this is Jim,” Steve responded, smiling brightly.

Sebastian nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. “Seriously, you guys look great. Very realistic. It’s a little spooky.” His voice definitely was different than Bucky’s, smoother and less deep, with totally different inflections.

“Yeah, um, we’re just… big fans,” Bucky replied, settling more into this new cover. “Happy to be here.”

Chris shrugged, still smiling. “Yeah, well, we thought it’d be nice to do something like this for the fans, especially ‘cause they put so much work into it.”

Steve nodded, agreeing without really understanding. This was just too freaky, and his mind was sliding away from dealing with this new oddity. He felt Bucky stealthily pinch his right arm, and Steve winced- he had used his left hand! Stifling a sigh, Steve channeled his experience with fans and said, “Yeah, it’s really great of you guys. The person who gave us these passes said something about pictures?”

With that the four men shuffled around, taking some pictures on Sebastian’s phone, some on Steve’s, and it was fairly simple work. They even took turns posing with their doubles, and Steve definitely did not choke on his own spit at seeing two Buckys posing in front of him.

Afterwards they broke apart, and Sebastian ushered them over to all sit at the table. Steve was itching to leave already, since there clearly wasn’t much here that could help them, but he sat down all the same, smiling genially at them.

Chris turned his attention back to Steve and Bucky, still grinning brightly. “So, tell me about yourselves, we’ve got some time here,” he prompted, hands gesturing widely.

Steve met Bucky’s eyes, and clearly his expression screamed _Help!_ loud enough, as Bucky’s mouth ticked upwards in a small smile before he turned back to the actors. “Well, not much to tell. Friends since childhood, both served, saw some shit, managed to get out. Now we… work with the government.” Steve nodded along, glad that he wouldn’t have to stray far from the truth.

The actors made noises of understanding, expressions a tad more somber than before. “So, what brings you here, in such awesome costumes?” Sebastian asked.

“Ah, well,” Steve chuckled slightly, continuing Bucky’s idea from earlier, “B- Jim said he needed someone to come with him, so yours truly got dragged along by this giant nerd.” He cuffed Bucky on the shoulder, and the smile Bucky sent his way was so warm that Steve couldn’t help but smile back.

Chris laughed with abandon, throwing his head back and clapping a hand to his chest. “Well I’d say it worked out in both your favor! It really is fuckin’ scary, how much you look like the characters,” he said, shaking his head. “I almost thought it was us coming in in full costume!”

Steve chuckled along with him, getting antsier the longer they tarried.

Before the silence could become awkward, Sebastian exclaimed, “Shit, is that a real arm?” He probably had finally noticed how naturally Bucky’s arm moved, occasionally emitting small whirs and clicks. Steve swallowed hard as he eyed Bucky, not sure if they could get away with the ‘just an advanced prosthetic’ lie again.

Bucky glanced at it, so used to it that he was always seemingly surprised that people would think it weird. “Oh, um, Yeah. Lost mine in the war.”

Sebastian’s face dropped, and he reached out to lay a hand on Bucky’s right arm. Bucky immediately tensed, and Steve almost jumped to put himself between the two men, but Sebastian didn’t do more than briefly squeeze before letting go. “I’m sorry to hear that, and thank you for your service.” Bucky nodded stiffly, and Steve patted his leg out of sight under the table. “It seems like you got a pretty cool replacement, though,” Sebastian continued.

“Right,” Bucky responded, voice mostly normal, “guess I got lucky.” Now Bucky looked like he was withdrawing into himself again, like he always did when he had to think about what had been done to him; it was time to go.

Steve cleared his throat, drawing attention back to himself. “Look, we hate to use up more of your time, and we’ve gotta be somewhere soon. Thank you, for this.” He stood up, taking Bucky’s elbow to bring him along, but Bucky shook off Steve’s hand immediately.

The actors looked surprised, but recovered quickly. “Oh, Yeah, sure thing. No problem. It was nice meeting you,” Chris said, getting up to shake their hands again. Sebastian did the same, wishing them a good weekend, and with much waving and smiling Steve and Bucky were finally out in the hallway again.

Taking a deep breath for the first time in half an hour, Steve asked, “You doin’ alright?”

“I’m fine,” Bucky muttered, not looking at Steve. He sighed, trying to grab Bucky’s arm again, but the other man ripped it out of reach before he could. “I said I’m _fine_ , Steve,” he hissed, “stop babying me.”

God, Bucky got so difficult to talk to when he was in a bad place. Steve tried to understand, he really did. Barely stopping himself from smacking his head into the wall next to them, Steve retorted, “I’m trying not to, but you’re not helping your case here.”

“Shut up,” Bucky growled, clenching his fists. To anyone else, this would be a warning sign to stop talking and or run away quickly. Luckily, an angry Bucky was something with which Steve had had a lifetime of experience.

Huffing, Steve looked around them for somewhere a little less open, so that Bucky could feel less overwhelmed. “Come on, let’s move over there,” he sighed. Steve gripped Bucky tightly, not letting Bucky tear away again, and pushed him gently over to the alcove that was set into the wall a few meters down the hallway.

“I said I’m _fine_ , Steve,” Bucky snarled, sounding the complete opposite.

Steve ignored him, and continued to give him little pushes until Bucky threw his hands up and walked over to the small recess. Once there, Bucky immediately whirled on Steve, shoving him roughly. “ _What_ , exactly, is the fucking problem?” Bucky asked, pinning Steve to the wall. Steve had to work very hard- shit, no pun intended- to control his thoughts.

“Look… I was just checking in on you. I know you hate it, but you don’t have to snap at me. You’re obviously not okay; the questions about your arm bothered you.” Steve responded, bringing his hands up to Bucky’s arms, trying to calm his friend down.

He could practically hear Bucky’s teeth grinding. “You’re not my goddamn keeper,” Bucky muttered darkly.

Steve kept his voice steady, trying to catch Bucky’s gaze. “Yeah, Buck, I’m not. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, or I won’t watch out for you.” Bucky looked at the floor, his grip on Steve’s shoulders slowly loosening. “Look, I’m sorry for making you come over here, but I just… wanted you to feel safer,” he added, shrugging under the weight of Bucky’s hands, “it’s more out of sight, less noisy.”

Bucky's breathing was slowing, and his brow furrowed the tiniest bit, a frown so small on his face that anyone but Steve wouldn't have been able to see it. Steve, seeing that chip in Bucky's armor, pressed forward. “Come on, I of all people know how confusing and terrifying and god damn weird today was. But you're okay; you’re with me and nothing bad is gonna happen to you. And your arm coming up so many times in one day can't be easy. I know we don't... talk about it.” Not that Steve hadn't _tried_ , though.

Slowly, so slowly that Steve didn't even see it happen at first, Bucky curled in on himself, eventually laying his head on Steve's shoulder. He let out a shuddering breath, and his hands moved from Steve's shoulders to wrap around his waist. “‘m sorry I yelled,” he whispered, “I know. It’s just… really stressful.”

Steve wrapped his left arm around Bucky’s waist and lifted his right arm up to settle against the back of his head. _God, his hair was so soft._ He squeezed Bucky closer to him, trying to soothe the small shudders he could feel running through Bucky's muscles. “Hey, it’s okay to get angry, Buck. You got more right than anyone to be mad at me, at the world. But you aren't, not really. That's why I-” Steve coughed, glad Bucky's face was still hidden in Steve's collarbone and he couldn't see the flush all over Steve's face.

There was a beat of silence before Bucky lifted his head. He didn't scoot back, leaving his hands on Steve's hips, their faces mere inches apart. “You what, Stevie?”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. The panic levels in Steve's heads were at an all-time high. “Um, nothing, I just meant-”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupted, putting a hand over his mouth, “remember how I said earlier, that we should talk?” Steve nodded, eyes wide, sure that this was the moment that Bucky saw right through him, yelled at him, called him a disgusting little-

The hard press of Bucky's lips on his sent all trains of thought crashing into the ground. Steve was in shock for a brief moment, before he crushed Bucky's body to his chest, kissing him as if their lives depended on it. One of them moaned, Steve wasn't even sure which, and then Bucky broke the kiss, laughing breathlessly. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and Steve was sure a huge, dopey grin was on his face. “Not sure that counts as talking, Buck,” he teased, voice probably an octave deeper than what was normal.

Threading thumbs through the belt loops of Steve's uniform, Bucky pulled him the last few inches closer. “I mean, I could say... how much I love you, how I've loved you since I knew what lovin' was....” Bucky brushed a feather-light kiss across Steve's lips, sending his blood singing, “... or how you're it for me, Stevie, you're all I want.” Bucky grinned at him, so full of mischief and love that Steve felt like he was falling for him all over again. “I just thought that actions would speak louder than words,” Bucky finished, kissing Steve hard once more.

Now it was Steve who broke the kiss, though he was panting and his uniform pants were definitely getting tighter. “Just so we're clear... I'm ridiculously in love with you,” Steve murmured, leaning their foreheads together, “have been for a while now.” He couldn't resist leaning forward again to capture Bucky's soft lips.

“Well, now that we've established we're both idiots....” Bucky said between kisses, and shoved Steve back against the wall behind them. The breath left Steve in a huff, and the situation in his pants became even more pressing than before. “Whaddya say we make use of that closet over there?” he purred, and Steve couldn't agree fast enough.

 

****

 

By the time the two had finished, cleaned themselves up, and exited the closet, Steve had no idea what time it was. He couldn't help but reel Bucky in for another kiss out in the hallway, though it was difficult to kiss through their huge grins.

“Oh my god,” someone shrieked, and Steve and Bucky leapt a foot apart. “You've got to be kidding me. This is the best thing I've seen all day!” Two girls were standing in the hallway, gaping at them. Steve glanced at Bucky- his lips were swollen, his hair was mussed, and some of his uniform straps weren't even done up right; Steve winced, because he probably didn't look much better. There could be no question as to what the two had been up to.

“Um...” Steve started, shifting his weight nervously.

“Seriously, this is so gay, I love it,” the second girl said, clapping her hands in glee.

“Uh...” Bucky replied, looking helplessly confused.

The girls walked away, still giggling, and Steve could only give Bucky an exasperated shrug and smile. Obviously this was a strange place, wherever they were, and they would probably never understand it. Nor did Steve want to stick around long enough to try. Steve offered his hand to Bucky, beaming when he took it with a smile of his own. “Come on, let's see what other weird things are happening in this building. Who knows how long it'll be until Wanda or Stark get us home.”

Bucky nodded, seemingly content to just hold Steve's hand. Steve dropped a kiss on his forehead, ignoring both Bucky's muttered, _“You sap,”_ and the bright blush over his face. He turned to lead Bucky into Hall C, hoping to maybe see some more artwork-

Suddenly, just like that, Steve found himself back on the battered New York street on which they had been fighting. Stumbling, he blinked several times to reorient himself. He saw the rest of the Avengers in front of him in a semicircle, Wanda with red sparks still jumping around her fingers… but where was Bucky? Steve panicked for a moment, spinning around on the spot, feeling foolish when Bucky was standing right behind him, not a hair out of place.

“Holy shit….” Steve breathed.

“We’re back,” Bucky said, a smile spreading across his face. Steve felt an answering one on his face, and he couldn’t resist gathering Bucky in his arms for a tight hug. “You sap,” Bucky murmured, but he hugged Steve back just as tightly, so Steve didn’t really think it was an issue.

The two stayed like that for a moment, only stepping apart once the rest of the team had walked up to them. “I am so sorry,” Wanda said, sounding for once as young as she really was. “I was attempting to use my powers to transport the beasts somewhere else, but I think you two got caught in the crossfire. And then I had to spend time trying to find you…” She wouldn’t quite meet Steve’s eyes, and she was worrying at her lip.

Steve reached out to hug her as well, feeling fondness for her rise up in his chest, replacing the anxiety and confusion of the whole day. “Hey, it’s alright. No harm done, okay?”

“Yeah, doll, we’re fine, I promise,” Bucky added, giving her arm a squeeze. She nodded, a small smile starting to appear. Steve grinned at the sight, knowing that they were _more_ than okay; they were better than ever.

“Well? Where the hell were you guys? What happened, what did you see?” Tony fired questions at them, excited to know about the possibility of different dimensions.

Steve and Bucky made eye contact, both holding back grins. “Trust me, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Steve replied.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we got your typical smut scene. Some biting, hair-pulling, rough-housing, and oil as lube. Enjoy.

As soon as Steve closed the closet door behind them, Bucky shoved him back up against it, kissing him like his life depended on it. Steve groaned loudly, arms returning to their position around Bucky's waist; who knew he had such a thing for being thrown around like he was still only 100 pounds? They kissed frantically, Bucky's hands roaming all over Steve's sides and torso, before Steve broke off with a gasp to breathe. Bucky immediately lowered his head to lick and bite at Steve's neck, causing Steve's knees to buckle.

  
“How... how far... what do you want to do?” Steve gasped, swallowing back a moan as Bucky scraped his teeth along a particularly sensitive part of Steve's jaw. Steve knew he should be thinking about their situation, about the fact that they hadn’t talked about anything, about the fact that anyone could walk into this supply closet at any moment and-

  
“I want all of you,” Bucky murmured against his skin, and fuck if Steve's dick didn't make a valiant escape effort at his words.

  
Steve reached out and grabbed a handful of Bucky's hair to bring their lips back together, and felt his insides do a violent twist at the moan that fell from Bucky's lip. “Oh... you like that, huh?” Steve breathed, readjusting his hand to pull at the soft strands of hair again. Bucky let out a soft keen that had Steve going from rock hard to diamond hard in a second, and he crushed his mouth to Bucky’s, licking in with fervor. Steve felt Bucky’s hands creep over his chest and deftly unzip his uniform, the cooler air against his heated skin making him gasp.

  
“My my, what perfect tits you have,” Bucky leered, leaning back an inch to look at Steve’s pecs. Steve felt his face go bright red, and he squirmed in Bucky’s grasp, but Bucky held him still. “Shh, sweetheart, let me look at you.” Slowly, almost lazily, Bucky lifted his right hand to skim around his chest, and Steve’s breath caught whenever he flitted over a nipple. Bucky gave Steve’s nipples quick pinches, making Steve shudder at the sensation.

  
Trying to collect his thoughts was like herding cats. “Bucky,” Steve gasped, “don’t tease.” Steve felt like he was on fire, every inch of his body ready to incinerate itself in Bucky’s searing heat.

  
Giving him a sharp smile, Bucky ducked his head, latching his mouth around Steve’s nipple. Steve arched his back, mouth open in a silent shout, and shoved his leg between Bucky’s so that he could grind on that thick thigh that haunted his fantasies. At the first dirty grind of their hips, Bucky groaned around Steve’s chest, hands clenching tight on Steve’s waist. Steve started up a rhythm, pressing his chest up into Bucky’s mouth, and crushing their lower bodies together.

  
Bucky moved to Steve’s other nipple, his metal hand now dipping and kneading Steve’s ass and thigh. Steve closed his eyes at the onslaught of sensations, managing to say, “Goddamn, sweetheart, the mouth on you….”

  
At that Bucky laughed, lifting his head from Steve’s chest to lick into his mouth voraciously. “Honey, you ain’t seen anything yet,” he rumbled, rolling his hips into Steve’s with all the grace of a dancer. Steve let his head fall against the door behind him, hands dropping down to squeeze Bucky’s ass, out of his mind with arousal.

  
Bucky dropped to his knees so quickly that Steve winced at the thud they made on the ground. His worry was forgotten as soon as Bucky started unzipping the pants of his uniform. Steve let his hands rest on Bucky’s head, gently combing through thick strands of hair. Bucky pushed into his hand, practically purring as he hurriedly yanked Steve’s pants down to his knees.

  
“Oh darlin’,” Bucky rasped, licking over on hipbone and then the other, “so sweet, and all mine.” He bit gently where Steve’s leg met his hip, and Steve jolted forward, smearing a wet spot of precum on Bucky’s face.

  
“All yours,” Steve practically whimpered, thumbs coming down to sweep over Bucky’s cheekbones. Bucky looked up and gave him a sweet smile, which turned mischievous the second before he leaned forward and sucked hard on the head of Steve’s dick. Steve muffled his yell into his bicep, groaning at the wet heat and suction of Bucky’s mouth on him. Bucky’s tongue danced around his cock, licking and swirling, trying to find the best combination to make Steve lose his mind. It was definitely working.

  
The only noises in the room were Steve’s labored breathing and the obscene sounds of Bucky sucking him off. Eventually, Steve wanted more, didn’t want to be the only one falling apart like this, so he wound his hands back into Bucky’s hair, scratching and occasionally yanking on the dark strands. The extra attention got Bucky moaning around his dick, and Steve could see Bucky’s metal hand rubbing at himself through his pants. Bucky’s other hand pulled at Steve’s hip, encouraging him to move and thrust into his mouth. After a moment Steve complied, almost choking at the feeling of his dick rubbing against Bucky’s throat.

  
The sight of Bucky down on his knees, wanton and completely open, was enough to make Steve keen loudly and move his hips faster into Bucky’s mouth. White sparks were starting to shatter in Steve’s vision, so he tightened his grip in Bucky’s hair to pull him off. Bucky only gave an eager whine, the vibrations making Steve gasp. “Buck- Bucky, baby ‘m close, stop, I’m gonna come…” he panted, gently pushing Bucky back by his shoulders.

  
Bucky pulled off, looking affronted as he wiped his cherry-red mouth. “Shit, baby, get back up here,” Steve breathed, reeling Bucky back in to lick and suck at the tendons in his neck. Bucky gave a whole-body shiver, arms tightening where they were around Steve’s waist. Bucky panted and whined, arching his neck to give Steve more room to bite and lave over. Steve could already see dark marks forming on the pale skin, and he gave an involuntary thrust against Bucky’s thigh. But Bucky was still wearing pants, which was not part of the plan.

  
Steve impatiently tugged at Bucky’s pants until he had both them and Bucky’s underwear pushed down his thighs, Bucky’s dick sticking straight out, long and shiny with precum. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Steve praised, and he could see the blush spreading over Bucky’s cheekbones. Steve brushed a kiss across Bucky’s forehead, a moment of tenderness in the lust-filled room. Spitting into his hand, Steve gathered both of their cocks in his hand, and both men moaned loudly at the feeling of being pressed together.

  
Bucky’s hands were pressing bruises into Steve’s hips, and Steve’s free hand was gripping Bucky’s jaw so that they could kiss furiously. Steve had never been happier, or so aroused; his fantasies came nowhere close to the real thing. Bucky was strong and solid, heat radiating off of him along with a woodsy smell that brought Steve right back to Brooklyn in 1935. Steve squeezed their dicks, the rough burn of friction just this side of pleasurable. He twisted his wrist and skimmed his fingertips over their tips, pulling out every trick he knew in order to hear every sound Bucky had in him.

  
And there were a lot of sounds, ones that Steve had never heard his friend make before. Every swipe over the head of his cock made him hitch his breath, every squeeze made him moan or whimper, and in between kisses he talked sweet enough to make Steve’s ears red. “Oh baby, babydoll, so perfect for me…. Fuck sweetheart, you’re so good, that’s it doll, right there….”

  
The two were barely even kissing each other, just panting and licking into each other’s mouths, the movements of their hips becoming more and more erratic. “I wanna feel you,” Bucky whispered, head dropped down to Steve’s shoulder, where he left blistering hot, open-mouthed kisses. “Can I, baby? Can I get in you?”

  
An embarrassingly hungry noise left Steve, and he stopped the movement of his hand so he didn’t come on the spot. “Fuck yes. But we don’t…nngh, fuck… we don’t have any lube,” Steve huffed, still rocking his hips into Bucky’s, each pass of skin-on-skin causing the storm in his stomach to get stronger.

  
For a moment all Bucky did was continue to mouth at Steve’s collarbone, apparently having taken a liking to its shape. After a moment he looked up, biting his lips as he scanned the shelves next to them. “Well, whaddya know,” Bucky murmured, reaching out to the side and coming back with a bottle of cooking oil. He brandished it at Steve with a raised eyebrow, and said, “Told you this closet would be fun.”

  
Steve could practically hear his heart thumping in his chest, and he was so turned on that he was dizzy with it. He could see the question Bucky wasn’t voicing, knew the answer Bucky wouldn’t proceed without hearing. But Steve’s higher brain functions were not currently working, and all he could manage was a whine, choking out, “God- please¬, oh please oh please, Bucky please.”

  
He must have gotten his meaning through, because Bucky flashed another wolf-like grin before bending his knees slightly and picking Steve up by the backs of his thighs. Bucky slammed Steve into the door again, Steve crying out as the heat inside of his chest flared to new levels, and kept Steve pinned to the wall with his hips and his metal arm. Bucky handed Steve the bottle, the size of his pupils and the flush on his cheeks belying his calm façade. Steve squeezed a liberal amount of the oil into Bucky’s right hand, feeling like his dick was going to burst with how hot and hard it was.

  
“Tell me what you want, Stevie,” Bucky murmured, “you gotta tell me. Want me to fill you up, hm? Want me to fuck you so hard the whole hall can hear you?” His pointer finger teased circles around Steve’s hole, but didn’t go in. The sensation was unbearable, but Bucky’s metal arm kept Steve firmly in place, which made Steve want him even more.

  
“Oh, oh fuck, Bucky please,” Steve whined, “I wanna feel you, too, please give it to me.” Later Steve would probably be embarrassed by what he said, but at this moment he was not above begging for it.  
Bucky chuckled, finally pushing his first finger inside. It had been a long time since Steve had done this with someone, and it burned a little. But Steve relished it, and clenched down on his finger, moving his hips as much as he could.

  
“Oh, babydoll, you’re eager, aren’t you?” Bucky breathed, looking at Steve like he was something to be cherished. Bucky quickly slid a second finger in, and Steve hissed at the slight sting, before it all returned to an all-consuming, burning need. Bucky scissored and crooked his fingers, making Steve shout and jerk in his arms as he brushed over his prostate.

  
“I’m ready, I’m ready, ah ah ah, please Bucky, I want you,” Steve babbled as Bucky’s fingers deftly stretching and teased him. Steve was not the only one affected so; Bucky was panting like he had just run a marathon, and his dick was leaking like a faucet. Bucky leaned forward and licked from Steve’s collarbone to his jaw, tasting salt and sweet and Steve.

  
“You’re gonna need a third finger first, darling,” Bucky said, and Steve whined in both frustration and need, moaning louder as Bucky worked in a third finger. Both men were on the verge of coming any moment, and Steve was so impatient that he kicked at Bucky’s hip, urging him to move faster. For once Bucky listened, his fingers flying in and out of Steve’s ass, the lewd wet sound accompanying Steve’s moans.

  
“Bucky, please, put it in me!” Steve cried, “I need you sweetheart, c’mon.”

  
Bucky slowly removed his fingers, wiping off some excess lube on his dick. He shifted his stance, letting the head of his cock brush teasingly across Steve’s hole. Steve let out a choked gasp, and Bucky couldn’t repress a deep groan at being so close to that tight, wet heat. Finally, finally¸ Bucky pushed in, making Steve lose his breath. Bucky was hot and hard inside of him, and Steve was sure that he could feel him all the way in his stomach. Bucky groaned again as his hips met Steve’s ass, and his head dropped to Steve’s shoulder as he paused a moment. “C’mon, c’mon, move, move,” Steve demanded, wriggling as much as he could in his position.

  
“Oh, I’ll give it to you, alright,” Bucky said through grit teeth. He gripped Steve’s hips with both hands, before lifting him up and bringing him forcefully back down on his dick. Steve cried out, hands gripping Bucky’s shoulders as a lifeline, and Bucky pistoned his hips again and again, relentless in his onslaught on Steve’s prostate.

  
Steve himself was in heaven, a deep ache inside of him that was completely worth it to feel Bucky, so big and warm, pounding into hi

m as if there were no tomorrow. “F-f-fuck, ah ah ah, ohhhh fuck yes Bucky, yes yes yesyesyes,” Steve said, half delirious. Bucky grunted as he drove again and again into Steve, the sharp sound of their hips slapping together sounding like a gunshot in the small room.

  
“You gonna come, baby? You gonna come for me doll?” Bucky asked, breathless as he bit and licked over Steve’s collar bone and neck. Steve was still pinned against the door, and Bucky was ruthless as he slammed into Steve harder, being sure to nail his prostate every blow.

  
Steve could only gasp out sobs at this point, too far gone to answer, and once Bucky’s mouth latched on to the skin right beneath his ear, he went flying over the edge with a shout. Cum shot up to his chest, hitting Bucky’s too, and the tremors and squeezing pressure of his body drove Bucky to climax too. Bucky came with a growl, and Steve sighed at the feeling of hot wetness that spilled in him.

  
The two sat like that for a moment, Bucky slowly softening in Steve as they caught their breath. Bucky gingerly let Steve down, holding him by the hips as he found his footing. “That was… amazing,” Steve murmured, kissing Bucky softly. Sure, his ass was gonna be sore, and there were probably bruises on his back and hips, but Steve felt like he was floating in the stratosphere right now.

  
“That was fucking fantastic,” Bucky agreed, pulling Steve closer to his body to wrap around him in a hug. They stayed like that, enjoying each other’s warmth and closeness, before Bucky said, “So… round two?”


End file.
